inazumasoulfandomcom-20200215-history
Amaterasu Shizuka
Shizuka, Amaterasu (静か, 天照) is a 16 year old female who enjoys reading books for a hobby. She plays forward for England's Knights of Queen but due to the FFI's rules (females are not allowed to play), she watched from the sidelines. She has a younger brother who is usually not mentioned in the stories. She was born in England. She is English and Japanese, her mother was English and her father was Japanese. Background Amaterasu was born in a wealty family. Her life seemed to be perfect, but it wasn't for her. She wanted her father to awknoledge her. Her father didn't seem to care enough about her due to his business. He never came home and she only saw him around 2 times a year. For some reason, he always favoured her younger brother more than her. When she was 9 years old, her 5 year old brother played soccer one time in their backyard. She accidentally kicked the soccer ball up in the tree. Her younger brother insisted that he would climb up and get it but Amaterasu said that it was too dangerous. He didn't mind her warning and climbed up. He tried to reach for a branch when he was near the ball, but failed and fell down. Amaterasu caught him in the nick of time, but causing her legs to be paralyzed for a period of time. She used a wheel chair for 5 years until she was 14. She met Edgar by accident when he accidentally went in her room while she was reading a book. He got the wrong room number due to the nurse's bad eyesight. He immediately said sorry and couldn't stop staring at her. She was shy at this moment so she covered her face with the book she was reading. Edgar 'flirted' with her and they started becoming best friends. Then one day, he asked her out and she said yes of course. During those 5 years, she stayed in the hospital and on occasions where she would use her wheel chair to go out. Her younger brother felt that it was his fault and played soccer on her behalf. He would always feel the guilt in him when he sees her face, so he fled the town and is missing until now. When she was 14, she began to go to physical therapy to cure her legs. After 5 months of successful therapy, she regained her legs and began to walk again. She then played soccer again and immedietly became good at it. Her father finally awknoledged her as a proud father once she completed her goal of becoming a soccer player. Once finished with her soccer, she moved to England along with Edgar and they went to college there. After college was done, Amaterasu found out that she was pregnant. She told Edgar about it and Edgar wouldn't say anything. She got mad at Edgar for not saying anything. Edgar explained to her that he didn't want her to be hugged to death by his happiness. Her and Edgar's parents weren't happy about hearing the news so they bought a house from themselves and never talked to their parents again. Appearance She has long black hair that reaches her mid-back. The front right side of her hair covers her left eye. She has white highlights on her hair. She has red eyes and wears heavy mascara. She has really pale skin and uses red lipstick. She wears a black kimono top that she cut it in the middle. She wears a fishnet top under the black kimono top. She wears black pants and black 5 inch heels. In IE GO, she cut her hair and is now shoulder lengthed. She wears a white cardigan shirt and black pants. She has a golden necklace with a ruby in the middle. She also wears a golden wedding ring, meaning she is married (which is later on revealed to be married to Edgar). Personality She is the silent type of lady. She only talks once she is spoken to. On some cases, when she gets drunk, she gets happy and talkative. She appears mean, cold and sly due to her loss of a loved one but in the inside, she is a kind person. She is also a loner in big groups and mostly stays cool. She also takes things seriously. When she plays soccer, her personality changes. She begins to got cocky, stubborn and aggressive. Plot Season One Amaterasu first appeared in Episode 3 . She was seen walking through the hospital corridors and bumping into Dr. Shuuya, who was Goenji's father. He brought her into her office and they talked about her recovery and her physical therapy. They ended the conversation immedietly once Goenji entered. She thanked his father and went out of the room immedietly. Once they were looking for a coach to enter the football frontier, Goenji immedietly realized that he met her once. He remembered clearly of his father speaking of how good she was as a soccer player. He told his team and they went searching for her. They found her in a cafe with her laptop researching about top secret information. They begged her to be their coach and she accepted as long as nobody would disobey her. She appears in all of Raimon's games in the Football Frontier wearing a black hooded cloak in the stands. Everyone was suspicious and thought that she was just somebody's relative. Season Two After winning the FF, she disappeared all of the sudden. Nobody knew where she was. She was actually part of the Aliea Project , who co-founded the meteorite and was incharge of Gaia 's training. She was strict and harsh on them, which they accepted. Once she was found out (from being a coach of Alia Academy), she moved to England. Season Three During the FFI... she appeared with her lover, Edgar Valtinas , showing their flag proudly in the opening of the FFI. She then apologized to Inazuma Japan about her rude attitude while she was coaching them. Once Knights of Queen was defeated, she stayed with Edgar all throughout their stay. She usually is seen helping Inazuma Japan become stronger. Plot (GO) She appeared in Episode 01 (GO) when she was trying to enroll her son, Alexander, in Raimon's school. She saw Haruna and quickly hid since Haruna still hasn't forgiven her during the Alia times. Her son, as nice as he was, went over to Haruna and said a "Hi" and told her that his mum was hiding under the shadows. She asked who was his mother and he replied "Valtinas Amaterasu" so that led a shock to Haruna. She saw Tsurugi Kyousuke defeat Matsukaze Tenma. She got tired of this and went on field (even though she was wearing high heels) and stole the ball from Kyousuke and told him to respect soccer. He was scared by Amaterasu's red eyes and he just gulped and got the ball back, telling her that if Tenma could steal the ball: he would stop. So that went on for a while and when they stopped, she was gone along with her son. In the end of the episode, she was seen smirking at Tenma when he was heading home. In Episode 11, she seemed to have a conversation with Tsurugi Yuuichi about therapy, which was later on revealed that she was also a physical therapist, and she offered a free session due to her interest in Kyousuke's soccer. Yuuichi refused kindly and thought that it wouldn't seem fair and he had only known her for 4 months. She smiled at him and silently went out of the door, bumping into Kyousuke once she got out. He asked her what she was doing there and she just smirked and headed off home. In Episode 18, she was seen strolling in the park with Edgar and Alexander. They bumped into Tenma and he had 'sparkles' in his eyes since he just learned that Amaterasu was one of the champion soccer players and she was married to Edgar, who participated well in the FFI. He made friends with Alexander and they hung out. Alexander asked permission if Tenma could come to their house since Tenma was too shy to ask. They said yes of course. Once home, Amaterasu was greeted by Endou Mamoru. Endou was there because Natsumi got mad at him for her bad cooking. They all ate dinner together happily. Hissatsu *SH Ice Queen: Amaterasu steals the ball from the opponent's midfeilder and dribbles it to the goal. During her dribbles, ice shards rain on the goalkeeper. When the goalkeeper is distracted, the ball gains power from the moisture in the soil, freezes it, and Amaterasu kicks it to the goal when the GK is still distracted. *SH Meteor Shower: Once the ball is with Amaterasu, she leaps up in the air with the ball between her legs and releases the ball in mid-air. She kicks it, causing the ball to multiply and appear as meteors. The multiplied balls head toward the goal and goes in. *DF Dark Portal: Amaterasu has the ball with her. Once the opponent comes forward, a portal appears under her and sucks her in. The opponent is confused on where she will appear next. She appears behind the opponent and kicks the ball to his back. She then has the chance to shoot the ball or pass it to her teammate. *SH Night Rain: The whole field will be surrounded with darkness and only her team could see around it. Rain would then start to pour and as the opponent is distracted, she will then dribble the ball up to the goal and shoot it. *SH Demon Night: Amaterasu takes a second to power up in front of the goal. Then, a gigantic man made out of pure darkness appears behind her and lifts her up in the air with the ball. She then kicks it with a dark aura surrounding the ball. *SH Ice Crash: The field turns into ice and the ball gets the power from the ice. She dribbles the frozen ball to the goal and once she shoots it, the ball breaks the ice surrounding it with the shards flying towards the goalkeeper. *OF Emporer Penguin No. 1 (Game): Amaterasu whistles and penguins come up from the ground. The penguins dart upwards. They take a long launch then dive down, biting Amaterasu's leg once the've reached the ground. She then kicks the ball strongly and the penguins follow after it. *OF Excalibur (Game): Amaterasu spins on ground and jumps up to reach the ball. She flips and lifts her leg up in the air. Then, light forms on the lifted leg. Then the light fully extends to form a sword. She lifts her leg down along with the ball and sends the ball towards the goal once set on the ground. Quotes "When will I ever correct my mistakes in this life...?" to herself "Why would I coach such a worthless team?" to Endou Mamoru "Hitomi-chan, long time no see, eh? ''" to ''Kira Hitomiko "Honey, why let them know about us when they should figure our relationship?" to Edgar Valtinas Gallery 23654654.jpg|Early in the Morning ShizuIMG.jpg|Shizuka's Outfit 87564321.jpg|Amaterasu in a Dress 34564.jpg|Good Morning... 354653.jpg|Amaterasu's Brother, Minato, in IE GO Trivia *She and Edgar are an item. *Her theme song is "Bring Me To Life". *She hates Endou Mamoru. *People mistaken Amaterasu and Tsurugi Kyousuke to be related as mother and son. *Tsurugi Yuuichi has a crush on her. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters